Superhero Landing Wiki:Policies
This is a list of rules that all Superhero Landing Wiki users MUST follow. Social Rules/User Policies # Do not attack other users personally. This includes but is not limited to: threatening the wiki and/or user(s), name calling (including, but not limited to idiot, jerk, stupid, retard, etc.), and derogatory statements. # Do not discriminate other users based on their religion, political affiliation, sexual preference, or anything else. It is strongly recommended that users do not discuss these things as these may cause distress. # Swearing is allowed as long as it is not directed at another user. # Any use of profanity directly toward other users will result in a consequence. # Do not correct other people's use of spelling''' '''and/or grammar on discussion pages, message walls, or the forums unless it is in regards to spelling and/or grammar use in an article. # Vandalism is NEVER allowed on the Superhero Landing Wiki; this includes things as removing all the content off of a page, spamming, inserting irrelevant information, etc. Content # This is a wiki that strives to provide complete, accurate, and quality information from the Superhero Landing Universe. # Do not use the words "We, I, you, etc." This creates confusion between users and the articles. Refer to everything in the third person. # Never speculate anything - only canonical info (info obtained from the Superhero Landing official media) is allowed. If it is proven, add a citation. # Do not create irrelevant information, this wiki is about Superhero Landing ONLY. A person, place, or thing is relevant to Superhero Landing if it has appeared in episodes, shorts, films, games, merchandise, and the like. People, places, or things that are relevant but not sufficiently relevant enough for their own articles may be included in a list or some other related article. Linking to non-existent articles about people, places, or things that aren't relevant are NOT allowed. Canonically (short canon) definitive content includes all content that is defined as having relevance to merit their own articles. This includes, but is not exclusively limited to: * All episodes and their respective transcripts, galleries, and credit lists. * All books that are considered merchandise. * All members of the cast and crew that have worked on the show and/or have provided their voice to portray character(s). * All major and minor characters that contain a sufficient amount of information. IMPORTANT: Fanon (purely fan-based info) has never been and will never be allowed on the Superhero Landing Wiki. Promotions Anyone can be promoted at any time. * Visit this page for more info. Disciplinary Board Definitions Minor actions are things like: * Violating User Policies (1st offense). * Not following the manual of style (there may be multiple offenses). * Fanon (1st offense). Major actions are things like: * Vandalism * Spam * Repeating minor offenses * Discriminatory language toward a user Guidelines on Blocking Minor offence guidelines: # Warning #Ban for 2 hours to 3 days # Ban for up to two (2) weeks # Ban for up to (1) one year # Indefinite ban Major offence guidelines: # Ban for up to 6 months # Indefinite ban Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance